darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi Order
For other uses of this and similar words, see Jedi (disambiguation). The Jedi Order is the official organization of the Jedi, the guardians of peace and justice in the Galactic Republic. Up to the Great Reform of 21,373:2:4 initiated by Divak Tan, the Jedi Order was a loose association of knights and masters under the Jedi Council. Each knight and master trained padawans and developed a school of thought as he or she saw fit according to the general precepts of the Jedi. The Great Reform consisted of centralizing the Jedi Order under the council as well as developing a system of training for the padawans in order to face growing opposition to the Jedi Knights. The rank of padawan was split in two and a master of padawans was formed to oversee the padawan learners. Padawan learner When a being is recruited by a knight or master, he or she becomes a padawan learner. Learners train at the Jedi Retreat on Coruscant under the master of padawans. During the time at the retreat under the master of padawans, learners are taught about the Force, the philosophies and rules of the Jedi as well as trained in the use of the lightsaber among other martial skills. Training also includes the role playing of various scenarios so that learners may gain experience in peaceful conflict resolution as well as the use of violence when necessary. Padawan learners face several tests before advancing to padawan apprentices. In order to be given a training lightsaber, they must past a two-fold test. The first part is one of skill and the second part is one of moral fiber and responsibility. Other tests are used as well to determine when learners are ready to be assigned to a specific knight or master. Padawan apprentice After passing their tests, new apprentices are assigned to knights and masters. The knights or masters, known by their apprentices by the courtesy title of master. act as teachers in the practical applications of the Jedi. According to the reform imposed under Divak Tan, each master may only have one apprentice at a time. When new apprentices are assigned to masters, the master that recruited the learner is given preference unless he or she already has an apprentice. During their training under their masters, apprentices may act as de facto knights depending on what missions they are given by their masters or the Jedi Council, though they do not have immunity under the law, unlike de jure knights and masters. When deemed ready by the master, the apprentice goes before the Jedi Council for final examinations. If the apprentice passes, he or she then returns the training lightsaber and enters a period of Trials away from the order. These trials where the former apprentice is led by the Force, may last only a short time or go on and on for an extended period. They are usually considered finished when the former apprentice has acquired a crystal appropriate for a lightsaber and has successfully constructed one with the help of the Force. Upon returning, the former apprentice is hailed as a Jedi Knight. Jedi Knight The Jedi Knight is fully trained and has the Force as his ally. Jedi Master The Jedi Master is specially adept at the use of the Force and the lightsaber. Jedi Council The Jedi Council consists of five Jedi Masters who govern the order by consensus. See also *Jedi *Jedi Rules Category:The Force Category:Jedi Order